LARC methods include IUDs, implants, or long acting vaginal rings. LARC methods are more effective than daily, weekly or monthly products because they are less prone to user error. IUDs and implants have an effectiveness rate that is in the top tier for typical use (>99% effective). Development of new LARC methods is a high priority for the CDDB. LARC methods, copper-containing IUDs are the only highly effective reversible methods that do not involve administration of hormones and do not cause irregular or unscheduled bleeding pattern in women. These properties make a copper IUD and ideal method for women who do not wish to take or cannot take hormonal contraceptive methods. Products containing the synthetic estrogen and ethinyl estradiol have been associated with a dose-dependent increase in BTE. Copper IUDs do not increase risk of VTE, such as obese women, pregnant women and women with Leiden Factor V. Preliminary data from some studies indicate that newer copper IUDs may be associated with a lower incidence of heavy bleeding and/or cramping and some devices may have less pain with insertion.